


Tú conmigo y yo contigo

by lily_katie



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dubious Morality, Heartache, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_katie/pseuds/lily_katie
Summary: He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me - just not like that?There never have been any doubts between the two of them that they love each other. But what if something changes and the person you trust the most is the person you can’t tell your biggest secret?
Relationships: Alex Marquez & Marc Marquez, Alex Marquez/Marc Marquez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Tú conmigo y yo contigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charona/gifts).



> Hi guys :)
> 
> For the very lovely **Charona** , to hold up my end of the bargain and as a Christmas gift, ILY ♥️ Merry Christmas 🎄  
> And a quick shoutout to my perfect sis, for her fast beta work!
> 
> Yes, I kinda nicked the title from a song from Morat & Álvaro Soler ;)
> 
>   
> I hope you’ll like it! Happy holidays, my lovelies, if you’re celebrating!

Álex could hear Marc laughing and splashing in the pool and while a part of him wanted to join in on the fun and bask in his brother’s attention and laughter, he just stayed where he was, eyes closed, lounging on a deckchair, because... that was his brother and he shouldn’t want the things he wanted.

He sighed deeply but couldn’t resist, so he did open his eyes and glanced at Marc - really, just for a second - before he looked up at the sky. It was this special blue it always was when it was endlessly hot and the sun kept burning down. Just like any other hot summer day in Spain and not ... like Marc, skin glistening, muscles rippling as he turned around.

Álex wasn’t even sure how long he’d been watching him again. For a moment he was still too captivated to look away. It didn’t even matter that he knew how good-looking Marc was or that he had known him all his life and it hardly wasn’t the first time he’d seen him half naked or that he was his brother... It had to be all the skin on display, tanned and wet and it left him more than just a bit flustered.

He stuck his tongue out when Marc caught him looking and closed his eyes again. He heard him laughing but didn’t react, hoping it was obvious that his slightly red cheeks were from lying in the sun and not from ... whatever.

His thoughts went back to the sky, endless, just like his love for Marc. Only, that he was definitely not supposed to love him like that, was he?

But just like the sky, his love was just there and he couldn’t exactly do anything about it. Just sitting there and moping, his brain supplied helpfully.

Before he could sink further down and into this rabbit hole Marc was standing over him, wet, dripping water on him and grinning as Álex gasped lightly. He grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his chair.

“Stop it!” Álex protested snickering and tried to get away, but only ended up with Marc pressed up against him. But instead of the tickling Álex expected, he only caressed his back with his fingertips and smiled up at him. “You know, you should come into the water with me,” he teased but kept looking at him like an unspoken ‘You okay?’

So Álex let himself relax and nodded, smiling back at him. “Yeah, yeah, I should,” he agreed and started to push Marc gently towards the pool. His brother went willingly, clearly not expecting the shove once he was at the edge and could only shout in surprise as he fell into the water with a big splash.

Álex followed him in and let him dunk himself under for good measure, too.

They ended up spending the rest of the morning in the pool, laughing, happy and relaxed, only going inside when it got too hot out in the sun and they were getting hungry again.

So what if he loved Marc a bit too much, Álex thought as he caught a last glimpse of Marc’s muscled chest and abs before the tanned skin disappeared under a t-shirt when he put his towel aside.

It was not like anyone was ever going to know about it...

Marc pulled the shirt over his head, smiling at Álex. They had so much fun today, just the two of them. He wasn’t sure what was going on but Álex had needed this today. No racing, no competition, just some carefree fun, the two together and nothing else.

He’d do anything for his brother - more than he probably should. But all he could do was watch helplessly as the shadows came back and fell over Álex features, as he turned his back and hung his towel up.

So he promised himself he’d watch out closely for his brother. He couldn’t help him if he didn’t talk to him, but he could at least be there for him and distract him if he needed him to.

Later that day when Alex was asleep, face pressed against Marc’s shirt, he noticed a small smile on his lips and couldn’t stop his own smile from forming almost immediately in return as he thought maybe, maybe it simply were the ups and downs of the season that stressed Álex and he had nothing to worry about.

  
He still kept an eye out for his brother, although he tried not to worry too much.

But with watching him closely came other problems he hadn’t anticipated.

It was the little things he noticed, like how Álex’s eyes would light up the closer it got to the race starts, his concentration before qualifying - the list became endless - and that made him smile and sometimes it even made his heart beat faster. It was okay for Álex to have secrets but he hoped he knew could always come to Marc with anything that was bothering him. He just wanted Álex to succeed and be happy, like any brother would. He never questioned that. Why would he, that’s how it’s always been.

And then Silverstone happened, in turn 15 Álex crashed out and couldn’t get back on the track. For one second Marc’s heart stoped even though he could see it wasn’t bad, just a small mistake, but that was it for Álex today and it hurt like his own race had been ruined. But, just like before, he couldn’t do anything about it and he wasn’t sure what hurt more.

He couldn’t help but wonder if Álex had brought whatever worried him on track with him today. Would be unlikely but.. he didn’t know what was going on inside Álex’s head, so he worried. He’d give anything for him to be happy and carefree.

It finally started to sink in in Thailand, after he made it and clenched the 8th title and Álex was right there with him. But all he wanted was a kiss from him and it left him confused and kind of hurt so he crammed all those feelings in a corner of his mind and joined the celebration because he won and Álex was right there and he got nothing to mope about.

But, after all the celebrations, when it was just him in the hotel bathroom with Álex fast asleep on his bed, he still didn’t exactly _want_ to examine these feelings but it was nagging him and he was annoyed with himself. What the fuck was wrong with him? He just won his eighth title and all he could think of was he didn’t get a kiss from his brother. He shouldn’t even want that and he should be happy and go to sleep and not stare at the bland tiles in the hotel bathroom and ...  
Frustrated, he sighed. It hurt. It really hurt - badly. Having won the title and right now it felt like he got nothing, his heart feeling as battered as his backside.

And while he could take some pain killers, they couldn’t help with his ... feelings.

Later he fell asleep with Álex sleepily mumbling “Good night, mi campeón” next to him, still trying to wrap his head around the situation.

In the morning he didn’t feel any better, Álex had already left to get dressed in his own hotel room and going by the number of looks and back pats he got while going down to get breakfast it must have shown.

Álex took one look at him as he came into the room a little bit later and bent down, smiling ruefully at him. “You’re feeling that bad?” He mumbled and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek and Marc felt his heart rate going up, his lips quirking into a happy smile and Álex grinned back at him.

“That’s it, campeón, you’ve won,” he reminded him, gently carding his finger through his brothers hair and for a moment Marc closed his eyes and just let him. But then Álex’s hand was gone and he flicked his ear. “Don’t fall asleep now that the meds have kicked in,” he teased and Marc nodded dutifully. He couldn’t exactly explain that the meds had kicked in half an hour ago but that being high on pain killers made the ache in his chest worse. He wanted to sleep it off in Álex’s arms but he wasn’t sure if it would make it better or worse. His gaze followed Álex as he loaded a plate with eggs and bacon and more, grinning as he saw him eating a few raspberries right out of the bowl, before coming back to his table.

Álex sat down next to him and watched him worriedly as Marc picked at his own food. “I’m just tired,” he tried and yawned. Not totally convinced, his brother sighed but let it slide. “You can sleep on the plane later.“ he promised.

Later, thousands of miles up in the air, Marc snuggled up against Álex, claiming rather truthfully that it hurt less to sleep like that. His brother laughed at his antics but pulled him closer nevertheless and while the press of his lips on his forehead did funny things to Marcs heartbeat and his stomach, he knew he’d be okay. Because as long as Álex was happy, everything else didn’t matter. He couldn’t ruin what they had, it simply had to be enough. Nose pressed against warm skin he fell asleep with a content hum.

A few months later he realised it was going to be so much harder to survive that damn gala without kissing Álex than he’d thought all these months before. It had to be the suit or the tie or the champagne but whatever it was, it was slowly driving him crazy.

In the end he had no idea how he made it through that event but it didn’t matter anyway.

The elevator doors opened while they where still laughing, happy and relaxed after the gala and everything that had happened today.

Álex made a few steps out of the lift into the corridor but looked back when his brother didn’t follow him and swallowed hard.

Marc was still laughing quietly to himself, leaning against the mirror, head tipped back and just... He looked away, definitively feeling too much and almost drunk on ... something else than the alcohol and he wasn’t going to examine that further, now or ever.

Instead he cleared his throat and offered his hand to Marc. “Are you coming or what?” Marc opened his eyes and looked at him with a mischievous smile and a sparkle in his eye. He pushed himself off the mirror and made a step towards Álex when the elevator doors closed between them.

Álex blinked and couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up.

He hadn’t even noticed, too focused on Marc. Typical. He rolled his eyes and still looked a bit surprised when the doors opened again, but Marc was grinning.

“Hi,” he breathed and they both started laughing again. But before the door would close once more Álex grabbed Marc’s arm and pulled him to his side.

Just as their laughter died down, the doors behind Marc closed again and they grinned at each other, chuckling quietly.

The spark was still there in Marc’s eyes and he winked at Álex while he linked their fingers together to pull him along. His brother squeezed his hand and while it felt like such a right thing to do, it wasn't exactly normal, even for them. But the butterflies in his stomach didn’t care about that anyways, they never did.

The two of them walked down the corridor and stopped at Álex’s hotel room, mostly because it was nearer but Marc had no clue where his own keycard was and he was glad he didn’t have to start looking for it now.

Instead he leaned against the door and watched as Álex fumbled with the keycard himself. He forced it down but the little light just turned red and he rolled his eyes at Marc.

“Don’t look at me like that. It’s not my fault,” he grinned.

Grumbling under his breath, Álex tried again, red light, door still locked but then more on a whim he turned the keycard around and this time the light turned green and when he pushed down on the handle, it opened and Marc stumbled a step backwards.

Álex saved him from falling into the room and he ended up pressing Marc against his chest just inside the dark room.

“Woah,” Marc mumbled and Álex grinned at him. “Just be glad I didn’t grab onto your tie,” he laughed and his brother nodded, chuckling along.

“I am, actually,” he said and smiled up at him, playing with Álex’s tie end and making it hard for him to breath, feeling lost in Marc’s dark eyes and just wanting so much more.

Maybe it was the champagne from earlier or the sparkling in those familiar eyes but Álex couldn’t help it. He swallowed hard and leaned down and before he could think about it some more or chicken out because he shouldn’t, Marc reached up to place a hand in his hair and pulled him closer.

And then, they kissed, in the dark hotel room with the door still open. But nothing of that was in any way important. It wasn’t the first time they kissed obviously. He knew what his brothers lips felt like but not like that. It was light and tender and as chaste as a first kiss, even if it wasn’t one, this was special. This was no victory adrenaline fuelled spur of the moment kiss and Marc could hear his brother exhale shakily when he slid his tongue across his lips.

Then there were voices and laughter and they broke apart. Marc slammed the door closed, more reacting on instinct than on an actual thought.

For the moment everything was plunged in darkness and the only thing Álex could hear was his own racing heartbeat. His lips were tingling and there was a whole swarm of butterflies in his stomach on the loose. All of that made it hard to actually think.

When Marc tried to go over to the light switch he stumbled into Álex again and his brother held him back for a second to kiss him again, very fleetingly and mostly on the cheek, not finding his lips in the dark but it still made his heart beat faster than it should with such a little and harmless kiss. Although this was more than just a little, harmless kiss. It was prove that Álex couldn’t stop himself either and it fuelled Marc’s confidence.

He linked their hands and pulled Álex with him when he eventually turned on the light and for a moment they just kept blinking at each other, maybe a little bit lost for words but their fingers were still tangled and when Marc squeezed them Álex didn’t even hesitate for a second. He squeezed right back and Marc was very certain this won’t ruin them. They were still themselves, nothing really changed, did it?

“If you want another kiss, you’ll have to come a bit nearer,” he teased and Álex made the first step without thinking and blushed, but he took another step and pressed up close to Marc.

“Please?” He murmured and he had to know what that did to Marc. He couldn’t be that oblivious, his brother thought and almost jumped him. He pulled him down and this time the kiss was just pure passion. Álex moaned against his lips and Marc licked into his mouth, not able to hold back, throwing everything his had in the kiss, hoping he didn’t overwhelm Álex with it.

But he pulled Marc even closer and wrapped his arms around him, letting him drink in a sigh he couldn’t stifle.

Without thinking he started walking him back to the bed and they stumbled together onto it, Marc landing heavily on top of this brother and earning a mix of laughter and pained hissing.

He immediately scrambled off him. “Shit, are you okay?” He asked worriedly and laid a hand on Álex’s leg, while his mind replayed Álex’s crash today a few times, but he just smiled at him and nodded.

“You’re just heavy”, he explained and smirked at Marc. “But you can kiss it better if you’d like?” Marc laughed and rolled his eyes. “Smooth,” he grinned but couldn’t resist.

He leaned over him and started pressing little kisses on Álex’s cheeks. His brother just let him and made room for him when he started kissing a short path down his neck, nipping at Álex’s skin when he got to the shirt collar.

“Fuck,” Álex hissed but laid a hand in Marc’s nape and held him there. This time he got a small moan in return, when he licked and gently scraped his teeth over the same spot.

“You can’t leave a mark there...” His brother protested weakly. “Why not?” Marc grumbled, he’d love to leave a hickey, especially there where everyone could see it.

“I don’t want to explain tomorrow how I got it...”

“I think everyone knows how you get one,” Marc teased but sat up again. Nobody would think of the truth, but he didn’t want Álex to fabricate a story and tell a lie.

Not wanting to think about it either, Álex pulled him close again and kissed him, harder this time. An obvious move to distract Marc but it worked. His eyes closed on their own accord and his brain went blank. He licked into Álex’s mouth, enjoying the moan he earned, when their tongues tangled together.

What started with one kiss morphed quickly into a full make out session. Marc pressed Álex into the pillows but trying to get rid of the tie and kissing him at the same time didn’t work out as well as shrugging out of the jackets. Annoyed, he huffed and broke the kiss to look at his brother breathlessly.

Álex just laid there underneath him, relaxed as if this was were he belonged and grinned up at him, hair mussed, lips pink and chest heaving a bit.

“You need some help there?” He asked cheekily and Marc snorted a laugh. “Maybe,” he allowed and watched as Álex swiftly got rid of the tie, throwing it somewhere behind them and then quickly worked to open the shirt buttons.

His eyes followed every bit of skin he revealed before looking up and meeting Álex’s eyes, he reached out to place a hand on his stomach and felt the muscles underneath shift, when his brother took a deep breath.

“You too?” He asked and then rolled his eyes at Marc, when he winked and excruciatingly slowly worked on his tie.

“Marc, the faster you are, the sooner you can kiss me again and give me a hickey,” he enticed him with a grin.

His brother froze for a second and cocked his head. “Anywhere I want?” He asked and pulled the tie over his head roughly.

“Where no one can see,” Álex narrowed it down for him, making him grin mischievously.

“Do I need to strip down for it?” He asked teasingly but Marc shook his head with a wink.

“Maybe later...” He smirked and shrugged out of his shirt, letting it fall somewhere next to the bed without looking, before he then leaned back over Álex, running his nose over his neck and making him shiver.

“Just one hickey?” He wanted to know and looked up. Álex’s laughter rang out in the room as he pulled him close for a kiss.

“For starters, yeah,” he grinned against his lips and let him go after another short kiss.

Marc snickered and kissed a path down Álex’s neck, nipping gently at the skin and enjoying him squirming underneath himself every time he got to a sensitive spot. He just stopped when his lips were right above Álex’s heart.

“Mine,” he whispered and pressed a kiss to the skin, feeling a shiver run through Álex. “Always,” he answered without thinking and placed his hand in Marc’s hair.

Gently he sucked at the skin and nibbled carefully for a while, listening to Álex’s sighs and encouragements before he admired his hickey, not too big, but clearly visible and very much on top of Álex’s heart, right where it belonged, he thought satisfied.

Pressing a last kiss onto the red skin he slowly moved back up, peppering in the skin with kisses.  
When he reached his lips again, Álex blinked tiredly back at him, hardly able to keep his eyes open.

“Sleep,” Marc murmured and stroked his cheek. “I’ll be still there, when you wake up again.” He promised.

Álex eyes fluttered closed again. “Te quiero..” He muttered, then he was asleep. Marc pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and carefully climbed off the bed to undress before snuggling up to Álex again and pulling the blanket over them.

The strong and steady heart beat under his ear quickly lulled him to sleep as the events of the long day started to catch up with him.

Álex woke with a big smile on his face and Marc lying very much asleep on top of him. Of all the things that happened yesterday he would have sworn making out with his brother would be the least likely to ever happen. He never wanted to tell anyone about his feelings, ready to bury them deep down... And now he knew, Marc knew and wasn’t disgusted or disappointed with him.

“I love you,” he mumbled and grinned when Marc snuggled closer to him and couldn’t seem to wake up. Too comfortable inside his dream and not too awake to recognise it wasn’t a dream and he was in fact lying half naked on top of Álex.

Gentle hands were caressing Marc’s backside when he slowly started to wake up. Very lightly warm fingertips brushed over his shoulders and a moment later followed soft lips, kissing the skin.

He sighed contented and stretched his back, snuggling closer. The kisses stopped abruptly for a moment, then the fingertips were back on his skin, drawing circuits for him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” whispered Álex and Marc grinned. “I’m not awake..” He claimed, eyes still closed. “Keep going...”

Alex smiled at him, stroking a fingertip down his cheek. “You know, it wasn’t a dream...” He murmured. “You can open your eyes.”

Marc shifted on top of him, lifting his head to look at Álex and their eyes locked. “Morning,” he rumbled and leaned in, bumping their noses before kissing him, not giving a fuck about morning breath or anything. One turned into more kisses and when they finally broke apart, they were breathless, looking at each other.

“What now?” Álex asked, biting his lip and distracting Marc from the question with it for a second, before his eyes snapped up again and one corner of his mouth lifted up.

“Please, don’t make a joke,” his brother beat him to it. “I mean it. What are we going to do now?”

Marc shrugged. “Nothing has to change, I mean, we race, we love each other. That hasn’t changed. It might be a bit more complicated now but...” Looking for words he took Álex’s Hand and squeezed it gently. “What we do behind closed doors is nobody’s business,” he stated.

Already knowing Álex might not fully agree he pressed a short kiss to his lips. He didn’t have a plan for this, he wasn’t even sure they needed one.

“You don’t think... it’s wrong, do you?” Marc asked quietly and tried to take his hand back but Álex held on to it and shook his head vigorously.

“No, _joder_ , no! Marc, how could I?” Searching Marc’s eyes he leaned in, still shaking his head and cupped his cheek with his free hand. Not hesitating he just went for it and kissed him, throwing all his love, admiration and everything else he felt for his brother in there.

“How could I think it’s wrong, when my favourite place is next to you and in your arms, when my heart beats as fast as it can when you look at me and smile like I’m your favourite person in the world,” he said quietly and looked in Marc’s dark eyes, seeing the truth in there before he even answered.

“You are my favourite person in the whole wide world even when you can be annoying as hell and drive me mad without saying anything at all, I still love you. Because all of that makes you you and I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

They kissed again but now it was so much more than just a kiss, a love declaration and a promise, and Marc chased the feeling, trying to get more of it, when Álex pulled slowly away. “Álex,” he huffed. God, he wanted more of that, needed more of that and he was sure he would never get enough of it. His brother looked at him for a second before he leaned in again and this time it wasn’t a gentle kiss. It’s not less lovingly but so much more passionate.

When they came up for air, Marc pressed closer, fingers tracing the hickey he left yesterday, Álex suddenly tensed under him.

“Fuck, Marc!” He groaned. “We’re late!”

Marc’s eyes flew up and he stared at his brother. Great timing... “Whose stupid idea was it anyway to have a brunch the day after the fucking gala?” He complained and let his head sink onto Álex’s shoulder, his eyes following the goosebumps his warm breath raised there.

“Wasn’t me!” Álex chuckled and pressed a kiss to Marc’s temple.

“Go and get dressed. I’ll meet you downstairs,” he urged him to get up.

They both grumbled as they left the bed, looking around for their clothes. Álex rummaged through his suitcase, while Marc just quickly slipped into his suit trousers and shirt.

“Have you seen my key card?” He asked, annoyed when he still couldn’t find it, but his brother laughed and held the card out to him with a wide grin on his face. He couldn’t resist and pulled Álex close again for a kiss.

“Looks like really nothing has changed, huh?” Álex teased and Marc gently bit down on his lower lip, making him moan.

“Well, maybe a little bit,” he grinned and shoved Marc towards the door with a wink.

“See you,” he smirked and closed the door behind him.

In a way the pre-season started better than Marc could have ever imagined. Having Álex in the team, having him close didn’t put a strain on their relationship. Yet, his mind reminded him, but he couldn’t see that happening any time. He was happy and very determined to stay happy and not fuck it up.

So lost in his own thoughts he didn’t notice Álex until he stood in front of him and pulled him with him. Marc just followed him without thinking. They still had time until the race would start and even if not, he’d try to find a few seconds to make sure his brother was okay.

But he couldn’t even ask, if everything was fine. Álex closed the door behind them and went straight for a kiss, making them both sigh happily and relaxed. For a moment it was just a sweet kiss, but then he pressed him up against the wall, deepening the kiss and drinking in the small and surprised moan that escaped Marc, their surroundings long forgotten as they kissed, wrapped up in each other, nothing else did matter, like always.

“Fuck,” Marc breathed and swallowed hard as Alex took a small step back so he wasn’t crowding him into the wall anymore.

Alex winked, touching his cheek lovingly. “Just wanted to wish you a safe race,” he whispered, before he pressed a quick kiss to his lips and left with a small grin, getting ready for the race himself.

Marc’s gaze followed him and he had to blink a few times to concentrate on the task at hand. Racing, not staring after Álex, he reminded himself.

This season was going to be so very promising.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it! 
> 
> Tell me what you think, I promise I won’t bite ;)


End file.
